Letting Go
by Rinara
Summary: Margo is a 19 year old college student with a boyfriend. Edith is a 15 year old, party-loving teen. Anges is starting middle school, and boys love her. All three girls are growing up and experiencing life, and boys, for the first time. How will Gru react?


"He's ugly!" Edith laughed loudly as she slammed her hands against the desk. "You're dating _him_?"

Margo's face flushed with frustration. "…and what of it?"

"Ahh, nothing—" Edith whispered slowly, building up tension. "I'm glad you like him. I bet he has a _great_ personality to make up for those looks!"

Once again bursting into laughter, Edith fell out of the chair quickly. Margo rolled her eyes and sighed impatiently—the sound of Edith's laughter only making her more furious. She quickly sat down in the now, vacant chair and logged out of her Facebook account. Being nineteen years old, Margo had a lot to think about.

College: possibly the worst and most amazing thing to ever happen to her. Her freshman year in a major university, Margo found out the joys and sorrows of being an "adult." Yes, she spent every waking hour studying and doing homework. Every break she could possibly find, Margo jumped onto her laptop and began chatting with all her friends on Facebook, MSN, or Skype—it didn't matter to her. After a fifteen minute break, it was back to homework, reading, and studying. For Margo, it had to be so. Her dream of becoming a Cardiovascular Surgeon required hard work and dedication to school. Looking forward to sophomore year next semester, Margo had to keep her grades up.

The most amazing thing about college is the people. Margo discovered this quickly. She met people from all walks of life, people with so many different stories to tell. Of course, Margo realized that the best thing about meeting people is the boys. Since the beginning of freshman year, all kinds of guys have showed interest in her. This, thankfully, is completely different from her high school years when boys found her to be the "nerd" type.

After a few months of talking to a few guys, Margo finally clicked with one of them. However, showing Edith the picture of her new boyfriend proved to be a bad idea. She could only imagine what her father would think of him.

Edith pulled herself off of the floor as she gasped for air. "Wow!"

Margo rolled her eyes.

"That was too funny!"

"Cut it out," Margo whispered.

Edith nodded happily, completely excited to find out what Gru was going to think about her sister's first boyfriend. Being a fifteen-year-old girl about to turn sixteen, Edith looks forward to her sophomore year in high school and sweet sixteen celebration. Edith proves to be a rambunctious teenager as she barely passes her classes and tries to sneak out of the house. She constantly complains to Gru, saying that he is the most "un-cool" father for never letting her attend high school parties with her friends. Despite her rebel attitude and barely passing grades, Edith proves to be completely dedicated to sports. In fact, she ranks as the top player of her high school's volleyball team.

Margo teases Edith constantly because of her low grades,_ "You know that the only way you'll get into college is through a Volleyball scholarship, right?"_

Margo's teasing constantly inspired Edith rather than hurt her feelings. It is because of her low grades that she strives to work harder and play better for the team.

Gru walked into the computer room, staring at both girls as they stared back at him. "What's all the racket about?"

"Nothing." Both girls said simultaneously.

Margo slammed her laptop shut, and Edith shoved past Gru, not even making eye contact. Margo smiled at Gru and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she left the room.

Gru watched as both his girls walked out the room and smiled. "Ohhhh, I'll find out what you both are up to …"

Gru hopped into the chair and opened Margo's laptop once again. She had left her laptop on, forgetting that her very own father could access her web browser's history. Luckily, her laptop wasn't password protected. Gru smiled at this fact, double clicking on the Mozilla Firefox icon.

"You can't hide anything from me," He laughed silently, remembering back to his days of hacking and stealing.

In the web browser's history, only one link was recently accessed. Facebook—Thomas Leery's Facebook profile page.

"Hmm …" Gru smirked. "Who have we here?"

He clicked the link quickly, eager to see what all the fuss was about. Thomas's page was public … and horrifying to Gru. He gasped, holding both hands before his face. Thomas's picture was stunning; it was a picture of him and Margo—kissing. Gru's face flushed with anger.

"Who does this guy think he is?" He yelled, jumping out of his seat.

"Dad?" Anges walked into the room, surprised to see her father's face red with anger. "What's going on?"

Anges, the youngest of Gru's daughters, had barely turned twelve years old. She started middle school and proved to be a hyper, loveable, and beautiful sixth grader. Even though she was so young, boys had already started to show interest in her. She stood at the doorway, fearful of her father's anger.

Anges had medium length, black hair—it was silky and sparkled in the sunlight. Her light brown eyes contrasted with her skin and hair color, making them seem larger and brighter than usual. They sparkled like stars in the night or like a bright gem in the sunlight. She, indeed, was a true sight to behold. Gru calmed down the moment he saw his youngest girl, or "kitten," as he secretly calls them.

"Nevermind, I—" Gru paused, thinking of the best thing to say.

Anges ran up to Gru and sat on his lap, eager to see what had made him angry.

"Margo has a boyfriend?" She hopped off Gru's lap, staring into his eyes with shock.

Gru smirked. "Not for long …"

He grabbed his cell phone and dialed the number listed on Thomas's page.

"Dad?" Anges gasped. "Dad, what are you doing? Margo is going to be so mad!"

"Sweetie," Gru held the cell phone in one hand and pushed Anges away from him in the other. "I'm on the phone right now, this can wait."

Anges rolled her eyes and marched her way to the door. "Margo!"

"No—" Gru struggled, jumping out of his seat, and yanked Anges backwards the moment he caught her arm. "This is going to be our secret, dear!"

"Dad!" Anges giggled, trapped in her father's arm.

"Hello?" A deep voice said, causing Gru to smirk once more.

"Yes, Thomas Leery?" Gru responded.

"Um, yes, who is this?"

"I'm Margo's father," Gru said calmly and professionally. "I was wondering if you would like to come to our house for dinner tomorrow night?"

Anges stared at Gru in disbelief. Was this really happening? Why was Gru so calm?

"Sure thing, sir!"

Gru smiled, hanging up on the boy after he gave him a detailed explanation on directions to the house. Anges still stared at her father in shock.

"Let's see if he still likes Margo after dinner with me …" Gru whispered to Anges.

Her mouth was agape, and Gru simply laughed, already planning out tomorrow's dinner.


End file.
